A Snarry Tale
by Blue Dragon-Loonylover
Summary: Severus, Sirius, Remus & others return from the veil. Harry begins a friendship that turns to romance w/ Severus. Meanwhile Sirius and Remus realize their love, raising Teddy together. Ginny dates Luna & a whole bunch of other slash pairings. R&R please!


Disclaimer: all characters owned by J.K. Rowling

No copyright infringement intended.

This is my very first fanfic. I decided to write one after reading so many excellent Snarry stories. This is the best tribute I can do for them. This is going to be several chapters.

As always please read and review: I want all honest opinions, whether brutal or nice. Enjoy! Snarry forever!

A Snarry Tale

By

Blue Dragon

Snape awoke to find that he was staring into a pair of green, almond shaped eyes-the same eyes he had just stared

into as he died. He closed and reopened his eyes seeing the face of his only love, Lily Evans. He was entirely speechless

to the point his mouth was beginning to hang open while Lily's face broke into a wide smile, a smile he hadn't received in

a very long time. A smile he longed to see directed at him and he became even happier when she called out his name.

"Severus".

"Lily?"

She continued smiling at him and while he would have loved to continue looking into that beautiful face, he had

heard a sudden "humph". As he looked past Lily he saw to his horror his school nemeses Sirius Black and James Potter,

the man who took Lily away from him. Both Sirius and Snape looked at each other with such loathing, which was

expected but oddly, James was actually smiling at him, almost as strongly as Lily was.

"Why are you smiling?" Severus was becoming suspicious of James's smile and of Lily since their last encounter she

had not forgiven him for calling her a Mudblood.

"Did you think I haven't been watching my son as often as I could"? Unnerved, Snape wondered how much she had

seen. Did she know how much he had tormented Harry?

"I've seen how you have protected him, doing so in my memory". A brief silence lasted until Snape couldn't stand it

anymore and began yelling.

"I cared about you Lily! I know I was an idiot for calling you that filthy word!

Snape was yelling out his feelings for her, mostly to the fact he knew he was now dead, having nothing else to lose,

except maybe getting the evil eye from James and Sirius, which Sirius was already looking at Snape with renewed hatred.

Snape broke down, falling to his knees in angst, screaming, "I was a coward to never have told you how much I

loved you! I never meant to call you that word! Then Snape pointed a shaking finger at the nearby duo. "It was their fault"!

"What"! How dare you blame us for your words, Snivellus", Sirius shot back at Snape's outburst. James on the other

hand kept looking at Snape with a sad smile, an odd thing considering the raving man before him had just confessed his

love for his wife. Back in their school days, he had fully enjoyed bullying and cursing Snape with his own hexes.

"Sirius, DO NOT call Severus that"! "And stop fighting! Haven't you both learned what your fighting does to each

other"?! At Lily's words Snape had a sudden memory of the incident where Harry had been caught by Professor

Umbridge, trying to contact Sirius through the Floo network. He could have alerted Snape so he could have confirmed

Sirius was safe without raising suspicions. However, his own constant ridicule of Harry's father and Harry himself

prevented Harry remembering Snape was a member of the Order of the Phoenix when all the other members had been

driven from the school.

"Severus, I have also been watching you, I may not have forgiven you for the use of that word but I still missed our

friendship. Their constant bullying didn't help but you still had a choice. A choice to whether or not become a Death Eater,

to ally yourself with those friends who tormented people who they thought were beneath them... people like me".

"I have known for awhile how much you care for me, Severus. Because I noticed the particular shape your Patronus becomes...a doe.

Severus grew stiff at those words. Everyone was silent, Snape didn't know for how long it was. It felt like ages to him.

"Why did we even bother coming to meet Snape in the first place"? Sirius burst out.

"Because we would like to thank him for protecting our son, even if he did harass him for being MY son, he still did

his best to let no harm come to him, even when Harry or myself would not have believed it of him".

This time it was James who spoke. Snape could not believe his ears, getting a complement from James "arrogant"

Potter, especially after admitting he fancied Lily too. Sirius apparently couldn't believe how "nice" James was acting

toward Snape of all people. He felt if someone had taken pleasure in bullying someone for no real reason (he was

ignoring the fact that he did the same senseless bullying to Snape). Then went ahead confessing feelings of love toward

the mother of that person-he'll have to hit him with a bat-bogey hex as he would scream his bloody head off at them.

"James is right, Severus. You turned spy the moment Voldemort threatened my life. I do realize you wouldn't have

cared if my husband or son lived. After I was killed you could have just gone back to Voldemort or quit fighting but you

went on protecting my son so that my sacrifice wasn't in vain. And for that you have earned my complete

forgiveness...Sev". Lily's eyes shone as she gave Snape one of her hugest smiles.

Snape himself began to feel strangely, not as if a weight had been lifted but a determination to continue protecting

Harry and to find out if he had been able to fulfill Dumbledore's orders or considering his idiocy, if he had even bothered

to look at his memories he gave the boy as he had laid bleeding to death. He however was also so ecstatic of Lily's use

of her nickname for him; he knew she meant it when she said she forgave him. He didn't give a dam if James and Sirius

forgave him. James had nodded his agreement that he too forgave Snape and even Sirius had made a sort of involuntary

twitch to state he forgave Snape, but only because he protected Harry. Personally Snape thought if they were expecting

the same forgiveness from him he was going to tell them where they could stick their wands.

However Severus's thoughts came to an abupt stop when Lily came close enough to his face again where he could

only see her eyes staring into his black eyes. "I can tell you would like to continue protecting Harry, just to make me

happy. To prove I have forgiven you I am going to do something for you. Please close your eyes for me, Sev".

Only for her did Snape close his eyes again. When he opened them again he met the strangest sight. He was still

staring into green-almond shaped eyes but now the emotion behind them seemed shocked beyond belief. It was then

he noticed his outer surroundings, he was in Dumbledore's office, on his back, staring at a very surprised Harry Potter.


End file.
